1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air filtering apparatus that can remove (sterilize, inactivate or the like) microorganisms such as bacteria, virus, fungus, etc. (hereinafter referred to as “virus, etc.”) floating in the air.
2. Description of the Related Art
For the purpose of removing virus, etc. floating in the air, there has been proposed an air filtering apparatus for electrolyzing tap water or the like to generate electrolytic water containing active oxygen species such as hypochlorous acid or the like, supplying the electrolytic water concerned to a humidifying element (filter, gas-liquid contact member) formed of non-woven cloth or the like while supplying air to the humidifying element so that the virus, etc. contained in the air is brought into contact with the electrolytic water supplied to the humidifying element, thereby inactivating the virus, etc. and thus filtering the air (for example, JP-A-2002-181358).
The air filtering apparatus as described above has been frequently used for a long term, and thus it has been strongly required that the maintenance of the apparatus is facilitated and the labor required for the maintenance is lowered.